1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and systems for compensating for tape deformation.
2. Background Art
Magnetic tape provided with a tape cartridge may become deformed as it is wound onto a take-up reel of a tape drive. For example, mechanical distortions created by a leader block attached to the tape may cause deformations in the tape as the tape is wound around the take-up reel and on top of the leader block.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,970 discloses a method for reducing the effects of mechanical distortions created by a leader block. The method involves initially winding tape at a higher than normal tension to create a small band of tightly wound tape on a take-up reel. The band reduces the effects of mechanical distortion that may be present due to slight variations in the depth of insertion of the leader block into the take-up reel. The remainder of the tape is then wound on top of the band at normal operating tension.